Una triste historia de amor
by Issyx
Summary: Darien y Serena han compartido una unión especial desde la infancia, amistad que es puesta a prueba cuando Darien es enviado a Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios.
1. Chapter 1

Darien y Serena han compartido una unión especial desde la infancia, amistad que es puesta a prueba cuando Darien es enviado a Inglaterra a continuar sus estudios. Serena decide esperar por él y enciende una vela, que nunca se apaga, lo que significa su amor interminable por Darien. Cuando él vuelve a Japón el mundo de Serena se enciende otra vez. Su amor es apoyado completamente por la madre de Serena, Ikuko, que está llena de vida y alegría. Sin embargo gracias a una cuñada entrometida, Petzite, la historia de amor toma un giro infortunado.

Esta es una historia de amor diferente, pero no menos intensa, ni menos bella. Está inspirada en Devdas, basada en la novela de Sharat Chandra Chattopadhya. Yo vi la película, y me enamoré de la historia. Es mi primer FF de Sailor Moon, así que cualquier crítica constructiva, pues, adelante.


	2. Regreso

_Este es mi primer FF de Sailor Moon y también mi primera adaptación. La historia está basada en la película Devdas __dirigida por__Sanjay Leela Bhansali__ que a su vez está en la novela india "Devdas" de __Sharat Chandra Chattopadhya (listo!, aclaraciones hechas). Desde que vi la película me encantó, y quise compartir la historia con ustedes, espero que les guste. ADVERTENCIA: aunque el título lo advierte, debo decirles de antemano que el final de la historia no es feliz, y no creo que vaya a modificarlo, ya que tal cual es, me encanta. Ah, la canción que aparece en este capítulo se llama __Silsila Ye Chaahat Ka, les recomiendo que la busquen y vean el video en Youtube, es preciosa. _

_**Con todo lo dicho, les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia…disfrútenlo.**_

_Japón, 1903._

En una hermosa mansión de grandes columnas, de un estilo griego innegable, la voz de una mujer interrumpe el diario quehacer de esa casa. La mujer, llamada Gea, corre por toda la casa, con el corazón en una mano, y una carta en la otra. La felicidad la embarga y quiere compartir con el mundo, y sobretodo, con su familia esta felicidad. Darien el hijo de un famoso abogado de Japón, hijo de una de las familias más ricas y prestigiosas, y que había partido 10 años atrás a estudiar a Londres, por orden de su padre, el cual no veía con buenos ojos su amistad con Serena, su vecina, hija de Kenji e Ikuko, miembros de una familia caída en desgracia, con un pasado glorioso, del cual sólo quedaba una casa hermosa y un montón de deudas. Mamoru, padre de Darien, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la amistad que los niños sostenían, ya que pensaba que la familia de Serena no era de su misma clase y que cualquier relación podía significar una desgracia y una vergüenza para su apeliido y su familia. A pesar de eso, Gea e Ikuko eran grandes amigas, y compartían una amistad que muy pronto sería puesta a prueba, sin que ninguna de las dos lo supiera.

-¡Abuela, Zafiro, Petzite, Seiya, Kakyu! ¡Dónde está todo el mundo! ¡Miren, una carta de Darién, vuelve de Londres!-dijo Gea, llamando a sus hijos y nueras

-¿En serio? ¡Qué buena noticia! Seiya, ¿lo oíste?, ¡Darien vuelve!- dijo Kakyu a su esposo

-¡No lo creo! ¡Seguro que mamá miente!- contestó éste.

-Aquí está la carta- dijo Gea

-¡Enséñamela!

Gea le entregó la carta a su hijo, y siguió corriendo por toda la casa. En su carrera, se topó con Artemis, el sirviente más fiel y más antiguo de la familia Chiba. Artemis fue primero sirviente de Endimión, y luego de Mamoru, el abuelo y el padre de Darien respectivamente. Adoraba a Darien, lo había visto crecer, y era el único que lo trataba como un amigo. El resto de la familia lo estimaba, pero no le concedían mayor importancia que la de su puesto: el mayordomo, a pesar de que su trabajo era vital para el buen funcionamiento de la casa y la comodidad de la familia.

-Artemis, ¡mi Darien vuelve!

-¿Sí?

-Dale al resto de los sirvientes la buena noticia.

-Sí señora.

Gea siguió con su travesía por la casa hasta llegar al lado de su suegra a quién también informó del acontecimiento. Llegó así, hasta la habitación de Darién, comenzando a quitar todos los trapos que cubrían los muebles de dicho lugar. Ahí se encontraba Petzite, su nuera, esposa de su hijo Zafiro, quien la miraba con cierto recelo. Petzite se había casado con Zafiro mientras Darien se encontraba estudiando en Londres, y estaba embarazada de 8 meses. Ella era hija de una familia prestigiosa, los Blackmoon, familia de dinero, pero de escasos sentimientos.

-Petzite, ayúdame a darle cuerda a los relojes, ¡mi hijo vuelve!

-Dándole cuerda a los relojes no conseguirás que tu hijo vuelva antes

-Lo sé Petzite, pero mira como late mi corazón –dijo poniendo la mano de su nuera en su pecho

Así transcurrió el día. Cuando llegó el anochecer la casa estaba reluciente, y la familia, o al menos parte de ella reunida en el salón principal.

-Artemis, ¿todo esta listo

-Si señora. La casa está limpia. La habitación dl joven Darien esta impecable. He atado los caballos y están listos para ir por el joven

-Tranquila suegra, todo está en su lugar. ¿Contenta?- dijo Petzite

-Cuando tengas a tu hijo, entenderás la alegría que da volver a verlo. De pronto una voz dulce pero firme invadió el lugar.

-¡Hermana Gea! ¡Hermana Gea!

-¡Dios, aquí viene esa mujer!- dijo Petzite con desprecio- "_hey, hermana Gea, traigo una bandeja de dulces para ti"_- imitando su voz. Una hermosa mujer de cabello azul, grandes ojos dulces y de suave andar, cruzó el umbral un instante después.

-¡Hey hermana Gea! Toma, dulces caseros para ti

-Ikuko, en que precioso momento llegas

-Ikuko y sus apariciones, siempre tan oportuna. Y sus dulces caseros son "_tan famosos_"- dijo Petzite con malicia

-¿La escuchas hermana?

-Déjala que hable. ¿Adivina quién vuelve?

-¡Lo sé!, el viejo doctor Taiki

-¡Jajaja!¡ Tonta, no vas a creerlo!, mi tempestad, mi Darien, vuelve

-¿De verdad hermana?

-¡Sí, sí!, de verdad

-¡Bendito sea Dios!, felicidades hermana

-Voy a ver a mi hijo después de 10 años, ¿cómo se verá?, ¿cómo será su voz?, ¿qué me dirá?, ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir a esta noche, Ikuko? Ojalá no pestañease, ¿y si él entra en ese momento?

-Yo sólo recuerdo a Darien como el niño que venía a mi casa, y se asomaba a la puerta sólo para decirme: ¡tía!

-¿Está Serena?/¿Está Serena?- dijeron ambas al unísono

-Allí está ella actuando- murmuró Petzite sentándose entre su marido y la abuela de éste. La abuela le dio una mirada severa, para que se callara. Mientras tanto Ikuko y gea seguían en su mundo de recuerdos.

- Y cuando Darien se enojaba yo enviaba a Serena a buscarlo-dijo Gea

-Si´-respondió Ikuko- y siempre estaba en el último cerezo de la casa

-Es cierto. Y Serena lo traía arrastrando de una oreja. ¡Qué amistad!

- Y cuando Darien se fue por los estudios…como corrió mi Serena detrás del carruaje gritando como poseída…¡Darien, Darien!...corría y corría bajo el sol abrasador, sobre el árido suelo… y seguía gritando: ¡Me voy con Darien, me voy al extranjero también!...al extranjero, mi niña tonta. Le debía 3 yenes, y sólo repetía "_déjame, tengo que darle sus 3 yenes_"-Ikuko se acercó a Gea y le puso una mano en el hombro-dicen que encender una llama devuelve al ser querido al hogar. Durante 10 años esa niña ha mantenido una llama encendida por Darien, y nunca la ha descuidado, hermana. ¡Tengo que decírselo!, se pondrá tan contenta

-Si Ikuko, ve

- Es tu hijo el que vuelve y ella es la más contenta- dijo Petzite acercándose a su suegra

-¿Por qué no?, es nuestra vecina. Serena y Darien eran amigos en la infancia

-¿Qué queda de esa infancia? Ambos ya son adultos- dijo Petzite con clara mala intención. Gea decidió no hacer caso de su comentario, aunque en el fondo de su corazón la inquietud se instaló para atormentarla.

Mientras en la casa vecina, el vendaval de alegría que era Ikuko corría por el patio, en dirección a la puerta de su casa para llevarle la noticia a su hija. Estaba muy contenta no sólo por Serena, también porque con la llegada de Darien podría concretar su más grande anhelo: que el amor de infancia de ellos se transformara en matrimonio. A pesar de que Ikuko no era ambiciosa en cuanto a lo material, si pensaba que las personas debían luchar por sus sueños, y ella sabía que el sueño más acariciado por su hija era ser la esposa de Darien.

Ikuko llegó a su casa y al entrar, la primera persona con la que se encontró fue Mina, su sobrina, la cual fácilmente podría pasar por hermana de Serena. Ambas eran rubias, de ojos azules y sonrisa cálida, pero Mina era mayor que Serena por 3 años, además de ser un pequeño huracán de alegría. Mina estaba casada con Yaten desde hace 2 años atrás y ambos vivían en esa casa, porque Yaten estaba pasando por una crisis económica. Siendo Ikuko y Kenji los únicos familiares de Mina, no dudaron en ofrecerle su casa hasta que se recuperaran. Al pasar el tiempo, fueron transformándose en miembros muy queridos e indispensables de la familia, por lo que su partida quedo postergada indefinidamente.

-¿Qué pasa tía?

-Mina, ¿dónde está Serena?

-¿Dónde si no? En su habitación, hablando con su llama

-No es una llama, es Darien- dijo Yaten al pasar. Ikuko iba a continuar su carrera en dirección a la habitación de su hija, cuando Mina la detuvo

-tía, ¿qué pasa?

- Le traigo una noticia que la volverá loca de alegría

-¿Qué noticia?- Ikuko no alcanzó a oír. Siguió su loca carrera hasta la habitación de Serena. Asomada por el gran ventanal de su habitación, Serena Tsukino, como todos los días al atardecer, miraba el cielo infinito pensando en el hombre que amaba. Hombre al que sólo recordaba como un niño travieso, hombre por el cual encendió una llama el mismo día de su partida, con la firme esperanza de que el volviese algún día. Su madre se acercó a ella.

-Serena, hija, que maravilla ser yo la portadora de tan hermosa noticia. Hija mía, ¡Darien vuelve!. Están preparando la bienvenida, ¡Gea está vuelta!, toda la casa está extasiada- al oír esas palabras Serena se dio vuelta y miró a su madre, la cual una vez más se sorprendió con las lágrimas en los ojos de su amada hija- tonta, no llores. Que tus lágrimas de alegría no apaguen la llama que tanto te ha costado mantener encendida antes de que tu amado llegue.

-No mamá. Ningún poder en esta tierra podrá extinguir esta llama- Serena tomó la lámpara que protegía la llama que había encendido hace 10 años atrás, cuando su amigo y gran amor se fue. Ella siempre había oído decir que cuando un ser querido se iba de viaje, la manera más segura de traerlo de vuelta era encender una llama que representara al ser amado y no permitir por ningún motivo que ésta se apague. Lo primero que hizo ella cuando Darien se marchó, fue encender una lámpara de aceite que se mantuvo encendida todo ese tiempo, ya que ella nunca la descuidó. Serena sosteniendo la lámpara en sus manos miró por el ventanal de su habitación y como de costumbre sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a Darien, y a su próximo regreso.

_**Con el cambio de estación **_

_**Llegan, llegan las nubes**_

_**Una ventisca llegará **_

_**Para apagar la llama**_

"_Este anhelo no lo dejé morir,_

_La llama de este amor no he dejado que se apague_

_Esta llama, mi amor, nunca se extinguirá,_

_La llama de mi amor._

_Mi amor, ven a mí, mi amor._

_Así como esta llama arde,_

_Ardo yo en cada poro y en mi corazón._

_Oh, ven ya a mí,_

_Ven a mí, mi amor._

_La distancia nos separó_

_Y se quedó el dolor, _

_Mis ojos desconsolados_

_Pero ahí estabas tú, resplandeciendo, brillando_

_Llenándome de alegría_

_Y mientras, yo ardía._

_Una vez más, las nubes truenan_

_Dejando una rapsodia ruidosa,_

_La tempestad sobreviene de nuevo, pero mi llama nunca se apagó_

_Oh mi amor, mi llama_

_No importa cuánto llueva, ni la tempestad ni la tormenta_

_Ven ya, ven a mí, mi amor,_

_Oh, ven mi amor"_

_**Está loca, es inocente**_

_**Una ráfaga de viento llegará y con ella traerá a su amado**_

"_Oh mi amor, vuelve a mí, mi amor"_

_**La pasión, nunca la dejará morir**_

"_Mi amor, ésta llama eres tú"_

Al amanecer, un carruaje se acerca a la mansión Chiba. Todos quienes se encuentran en el interior de la casa están expectantes esperando a quien no han visto desde hace tanto tiempo.

-¡Rápido, el carruaje ha llegado!-grita uno de los sirvientes- señora Gea, ¡el joven Darien ha llegado!

-Avisen a mi suegra- pide Gea

-Estaba encendiendo la lámpara- dijo Kakyu

-Mamá, si tardas tanto, Darien se dará la bienvenida solo- dijo Zafiro

-¿Él solo? No, no. Hoy lo recibo yo- dijo Gea-¡Un momento! Cierren todos los ojos, seré yo quien lo vea primero, ¿de acuerdo?- Sus hijos lo encontraron un poco exagerado, pero a pesar de las protestas, se taparon los ojos para complacer a su madre. Gea se paró frente a la puerta principal, nerviosa y ansiosa, pero sólo vio a Artemis cruzar el umbral.

-¡Ay, señora! No puede cambiar tanto el mundo en 10 años, Darien está tan alto como mis hombros, los mismos hombros en los que se sentaba, ¡véanlo, y se olvidarán de pestañear!- dijo Artemis. Gea esperaba que su hijo entrara tras el mayordomo, mas éste no entraba por la gran puerta de roble

-¡No me atormentes, Artemis! ¿Dónde está mi Dar?

-Se bajó en el camino. Dijo que solo volvería después de ver a "su Serena". Volverá en un segundo-Artemis subió las maletas al cuarto de Darien dejando tras de sí a una familia expectante y a una madre decepcionada y furiosa.

-Madre, ¿quería ser tú la primera, en ver a Darien?, pues creo que serán los ojos de Serena quienes lo hagan-Aprovechó Petzite para derramar su veneno. Gea, aguantando las lágrimas de frustración y rabia, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el salón. Mientras Petzite, de espaldas al resto de la familia sonreía triunfante.

Mientras en la casa vecina a los Chiba, un joven alto y apuesto, de profundos y oscuros ojos azules, de espeso cabello negro, tocaba la puerta de quien consideraba su "tía", esperando ver a la chica que había estado en su mente durante la última década.

-¡Serena!

Dentro de la casa, la chica mencionada cepillaba su largo cabello. Su madre llegó corriendo a avisarle que el hombre por el que esperaba, finalmente, había llegado.

-Hija, creo que Darien ya llegó- su madre fue a abrir la puerta, pero Serena no resistió y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación- Darien, ¿cómo estás?, entra hijo, bienvenido. Bendito seas, hijo, pareces todo un inglés, teníamos tantas ganas de verte. Gea se muere por verte.

-¿Dónde está Serena?

-Estaba aquí hace un momento…decía que cuando vinieses haría esto y lo otro….le pegaré y lo arañaré y ahora, que estás aquí se esconde

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo subir?

-Sí hijo, sube- Serena ya había llegado a su habitación luego de correr por toda la casa. Abrió las puertas de golpe y se tumbó en su cama, llena de una felicidad y de una ansiedad que la llevaban a actuar como una tonta…o al menos eso pensaba ella. Es que luego de tanto tiempo quería, deseaba con toda su alma volver a ver a Darien, pero a la vez, un miedo profundo la invadía….miedo a que el tiempo los hubiese cambiado tanto que esos cambios los distanciase, miedo a no reconocerse al mirarse, miedo a que….las diferencias de "clases" se hicieran presente…pero debía desechar esos pensamientos y recibir a su amado con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, prometo uno nuevo muy pronto. Espero en serio que les haya gustado, y como ya dije, cualquier crítica constructiva, bienvenidas sean. Muchas gracias a todos quienes llegaron hasta aquí, prometo ir mejorando el ritmo con cada capítulo. Un abrazo.**_


	3. Reencuentros

_**Esta es una adaptación de la película "Devdas" a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Dichos personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a quienes han leído esta historia, ojalá continúen acompañándome en esta aventura._

_** :**__¡Gracias por ser la primera!, fuiste el primer incentivo para continuar…no seré buena ni mala, sólo voy a contar una historia, una que a mi me gustó mucho, y que quise compartir con ustedes…un abrazo gigante._

_**Doferan**__**:**__ espero que te haya gustado el primer cap. Y que disfrutes mucho este….gracias también por comentar y por el apoyo. Saludos!_

_**Cherryhino:**__ bueno, Rei tiene un papel muy especial en esta historia….no la maltrataré, pero si va a sufrir, porque así lo requiere la historia, pero verás que no voy a ser cruel. Muchas gracias a ti también por tu apoyo. Besitos_

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentros **

Darien fue acercándose poco a poco a su objetivo. A medida que avanzaba hacia la habitación de Serena, avanzaba también a través de sus recuerdos, miles de imágenes acudían a su mente, pero en ninguna de ellas podía recordar exactamente la primera vez que vio a su Serena. Se dijo a si mismo que esto era porque sus madres habían sido amigas desde antes del nacimiento de ambos. Cuando su padre lo obligó a marchar a Londres, llegó a un mundo completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, Londres era un universo ajeno a lo que había sido su hogar, sus costumbres, sus habitantes, el clima, etc., todo le parecía tan difícil de soportar, cuando llegó. Pero dicen que el hombre es _animal de costumbres_, por lo que acabó adaptándose a su nueva realidad: el idioma, el internado, sus compañeros y todo el resto

Por fin había llegado. El perfume de ella lo invadió por completo. Era tal y como lo recordaba. Olía a flores frescas, a lluvia, a libertad, a todo lo que no pudo disfrutar lejos de su hogar. Y entonces la vio…luchaba contra un monstruoso enemigo que el reconoció como una abeja, sonrió, ella siempre las detestó y cuando veía una corría hacia quien pudiese ayudarla. Estaba de espaldas a él, con su largo y hermoso cabello rubio suelto, como un manto de seda que brillaba con los rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana, tratando de defenderse con una sábana blanca, la cual ondeaba por los aires tratando de espantar a su "terrible" enemigo.

De pronto, Serena sintió un perfume conocido y desconocido a la vez, que llenó sus sentidos. Era él. Y sintió los traicioneros nervios apoderándose de su razón. Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama negándose a verlo y a que él la viera, como si de una niña haciendo un berrinche se tratase.

Darién, vestido como un inglés cualquiera, había estado observándola desde la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Entonces, respiró profundo y dio el paso final.

-¿Cómo estás Serena?- no obtuvo respuesta-¿ni siquiera vas a mirarme después de tanto tiempo?

-¿Tiempo?, para ti, quizás. Para mí, 10 años, 6 meses 4 días y 6 horas- contesto suave, pero contundentemente Serena, aún sin volearse a verlo-¿No me has extrañado?-preguntó

-Sí

-¡Mentiras! ¡Sólo 5 cartas en 10 años! 4 estaciones tiene el año, ¿no podías escribir una por estación?- le recriminó ella

-Tiene sentido. Has madurado, Serena-contesto él como si nada

-Lleva su tiempo. El deseo de unirse al mar, convierte a la corriente en río

-¿Y entonces, por qué tardas tanto en enseñarme tu rostro?- Darien saco un cigarro, se lo llevó a su boca y lo encendió

-Como si vieses la luna después de siglos, temo dejarte sin aliento-dijo Serena con seguridad. Darien sonrió.

-Ni siquiera la luna es tan vanidosa

-Pero la luna está asustada

-Que salga la luna de noche, a ver qué me deja sin aliento: su resplandor o su vanidad- y con un movimiento rápido, Darien atrapó en su mano la abeja que no había dejado de revolotear alrededor de ellos.

-Serena, odio la idea de que alguien más pueda tocarte

Y dejándola ahí, toda emocionada y feliz, se fue.

Mientras, en la casa contigua, la conmoción por la ausencia del recién llegado aún llenaba todos los rincones de aquella majestuosa mansión. Un guapo pelinegro atravesaba el jardín en dirección a la entrada principal del que había sido su hogar de nacimiento hasta hace una década. El primero en verlo fue su fiel Artemis, el cual corrió a abrazarlo. Darien se sorprendió, no sólo por la efusividad del abrazo, también porque recordaba a Artemis como un gigante bonachón que corría tras el cuidando que ni él ni Serena fueran a lastimarse cuando se embarcaban en sus aventuras. Ahora, Artemis le llegaba a los hombros y parecía tan frágil que tenía miedo de romperlo si lo apretaba muy fuerte.

-¡Mi niño, mi Darien, cuánto tiempo sin verte, creí que no viviría para ver este día!

-Artemis, no dramatices- dijo Darien con dulzura

-No lo hago mi niño, es sólo que estoy emocionado

-Lo sé mi querido Artemis, yo también me alegro de verte después de tantos años- y así siguieron conversando mientras entraban a la casa,

-¡Miren, Darien ha llegado!- gritó Seiya corriendo a recibir a su hermano

-¡Pues que entre!-dijo Gea con enojo

-No te enfades mamá. Dijo Zafiro

-No quiero hablar con él. Díganle que se vaya

-Pero mamá…-replicaron sus hijos al unísono

-He dicho que no quiero- Gea en ningún momento volteó a ver a su hijo, le dio la espalda desde que lo sintió llegar

-Mamá- la llamó Darien. Gea se sentó en una elegante silla, soltando una lágrima, mezcla de emoción por la llegada de su hijo, y de rabia, por haber sido ignorada y cambiada por una niña a la cual estimaba, pero con quien estaba resentida, a pesar de no tener culpa alguna.

-Vete, no quiero ver tu cara- dijo cerrando los ojos. Zafiro iba a reclamar nuevamente, pero Darien lo detuvo

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan feo soy que ni tú ni Serena quieren verme?

-Después de 10 años de espera, los vecinos te dan la bienvenida. Vuelve con tu Serena

-¿No vas a abrir los ojos?- preguntó Darien acercándose al oído de su madre por detrás

-No

-¿Tampoco vas a verme? Su madre movió la cabeza negativamente

-Muy bien, entonces me voy- Darien hizo una señal al resto de su familia para que se callaran y se agachó para esconderse tras la silla

-¿Pero dónde vas a ir?- dijo Seiya.

-¿Dónde vas Darien?-Preguntó Zafiro, también siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano menor. Su madre rápidamente se dio la vuelta, abrió los ojos y su amado hijo ya no estaba.

-¿Por qué lo dejaron irse? Estaba bromeando- se quejó Gea.

-Yo también- dijo Darien parándose y sorprendiendo a su madre por la espalda. Ésta se dio la vuelta y al fin lo vio, tan alto, tan bello, tan amado.

Sonrió ampliamente y le regaló un abrazo cálido y profundo. Darien sintió en ese abrazo la añoranza del calor materno, que tantas veces en Londres le hizo falta. Y la apretó más fuerte. Entonces Gea lo soltó y lo miró con orgullo a la cara

-Mi hijo pródigo. Un abogado. Pero no deja sus travesuras-dijo a modo de regaño

-¿Y papá?- Darien sabía que era una pregunta que ya tenía una respuesta conocida

-Se fue a su despacho temprano. Algo urgente…- trató de justificar su madre

-Está bien-dijo Darien. No esperaba un gesto distinto de su padre, desde niño que fue muy severo con él. Darien aún recordaba los castigos que recibía de su parte cuando su madre o algún vecino lo acusaban por sus "andanzas". Podía sentir hasta el día de hoy los golpes en la palma de su mano con la varilla de madera de su padre, instrumento favorito a la hora de disciplinarlo. "_Quejas todos los días"_ decía Mamoru "_Darien y Serena nunca van al colegio. Han visto a Darien fumando. ¡Todo el día vagabundeando con esa Serena! No hay sitio para ti en esta casa._ Y así fue como su padre le informó de sus planes.

-Cuando me fui, no estaba en casa. Hoy vuelvo y todavía no está aquí- dijo con tristeza

-¿Sabes, Darien? El gobierno británico lo va a nombrar caballero- su madre le informó su madre para aliviar la gravedad del ambiente, que de pronto se volvió muy triste

-¿Sí?

-Y se pondrá muy contento al verte

-¿Sí?

-Contento está, en el trabajo- intervino Petzite. Nadie le había pedido su opinión, pero ella tenía la mala costumbre de dar su parecer sin que se le preguntara- en mi casa, los hijos que vuelven son recibidos por sus padres con los brazos abiertos….

-Aquí también niña intrigante- la abuela de Darien apareció de pronto en el salón detrás de Petzite- Darien, ven aquí, cariño- dijo abriendo los brazos hacia su nieto

-¡Abuela!-aceleró el paso hacia ella, hasta que por fin la abrazó

-Te dije que me trajeses un reloj bonito-dijo ella con emoción-¿lo has traído? Darien sonrió

-No, pero te traigo buenos tiempos

No sabía que iba a suceder cuando viera a su padre, pero ya no era un niño pequeño al que podía manejar a su antojo. Esa idea le daba la fuerza y la esperanza necesaria para luchar por lo que quería.

Una hermosa rubia buscaba el ángulo adecuado para observar de mejor manera lo que sucedía en la casa vecina.

-A ver…- con los binoculares en la mano buscaba a quien se había negado ver esa mañana- Así, pero no lo entiendo todavía. Podía ver a Darien y a sus hermanos recorriendo los pasillos que llevaban a su habitación. Los binoculares eran un regalo de Darien, se los había dejado a su madre, luego de su negativa de dejarse ver por él. Trató de hacerse la desentendida, pero la curiosidad resultó ser más fuerte que ella y estaba tratando de averiguar cómo se usaba esta cosa que estaba compuesta por una varilla y vidrios cubiertos por un metal dorado, y cómo esto le ayudaría en lo que trataba de hacer. Ahí estaba…. Darien y sus hermanos peleaban con Petzite como si fueran niños pequeños y ella los perseguía con la dificultad típica de su avanzado embarazo. Asi fue como la descubrió su madre.

-¡Ay!- su madre le había pegado un tremendo susto

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada mamá

-¿Viendo a Darien? ¿Cómo lo encuentras?- su madre, siempre tan curiosa

-No te lo voy a decir- y en ese instante salió corriendo lejos de la curiosidad de su madre

-Dime, ¿cómo lo encuentras?

-Como un tonto

-¿Qué te dijo cuándo te vio?

-No le enseñé mi rostro

-¡Júramelo por tu madre!

-Te lo juro, mamá

-Pobrecito, debe estar consumiéndose por la ansiedad

-Que se consuma-dijo Serena con una sonrisa triunfante

-No lo hagas sufrir tanto, o si no vendrá a nuestra casa y me preguntará: " ¿Tía, está Serena?"- y luego ambas rieron al unísono. Su madre la dejó a solas en su habitación, ya era tarde y tenías cosas que hacer.

-Sólo con la luz de la luna verá mi rostro- se juró Serena

La noche había caído por completo en la cuidad y sólo las luces de los pequeños faroles alumbraban escasamente las casas de tan fino vecindario. Darien fumaba mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que terminaba en su habitación, pero su mente y sus ojos estaban en la casa vecina. Hasta que la vio. Y en un dos por tres estaba en su casa, frente a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba dormida, lo cual era una ventaja para él, podía observarla a su antojo. La mezcla de la luz de la luna y de las velas encendidas cerca de daban un aire angelical, su rostro perfecto, finas facciones, su cabello, su sedoso cabello, rizos rebeldes eran el marco perfecto para que los ojos de Darien se deleitaran con tanta belleza. Sus apetecibles labios lo invitaban a besarla. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, y cuando estaba muy cerca sopló suavemente un mechón de su cabello, que no le permitía contemplar a gusto a su hermoso ángel. Pero este movimiento significó que Serena se moviera dejando caer su brazo sobre la vela. Darien, rápidamente antepuso su propia mano para evitar una dolorosa quemadura, quedando así su mano, entre la llama y la mano de Serena. La intensidad de la luz bajó y Darien se quedó observándola. La luz de la luna solo aumentaba su belleza. Nuevamente Serena se movió, y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Darien, el cual, sólo en ese instante sintió el dolor del fuego quemando su piel. Retiró la mano y colocó los dedos cerca del fuego, lo suficiente para que éstos se ennegrecieran. Vio sus dedos, se acercó hacia Serena, y con uno de sus dedos dejó una marca sobre el labio se Serena. Ella salió lentamente de su letargo, aún sintiendo la caricia hecha por Darien, lo reconoció enseguida, pero cuando se incorporó, no vio a nadie. Solo su perfume era el indicio de que él había estado en ese lugar…

_Bueno, aquí ha terminado este trocito de esta historia. Si han llegado hasta aquí, pues muchas, infinitas gracias. Y si les ha gustado mucho, por favor háganmelo saber. Sus comentarios siempre son un aliciente para continuar. Un abrazo gigante y un beso. Prometo actualizar muy pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Como ya lo he dicho, ni la historia, ni los personajes son míos. Yo sólo los mezclo, para que quienes leen disfruten de ambos.**_

_**Gracias a quienes han leído esta historia, y a quienes, por supuesto me han dejado sus comentarios. Este capítulo es un poquito más largo, ya que no había podido actualizar antes. Espero poder subir otro muy luego…**_

_**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

En una bella mansión, una distinguida familia estaba reunida en el salón principal jugando a las cartas.

-Carta tres… ¡y gané!- dijo Seiya

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Petzite

-Por un pelo. Siempre pierdes por un pelo- regañó su marido

Y continuaron la disputa hasta que vieron aparecer a Serena por la puerta llevando una bandeja en la mano.

-¿Ven? Hasta Serena viene a perder el día de hoy. Es que con mi racha de buena suerte hoy nadie gana- siguió burlándose Seiya

-¿Seguro?-dijo la aludida

-Ten cuidado Serena, o mi cuñado te saqueará- dijo Petzite, con burla- ¿qué traes ahí?- acercándose a la bandeja que traía Serena, intentó levantar la servilleta con la que ésta venía cubierta, pero la rubia se lo impidió

-Son los dulces caseros de mamá para Darien-buscando con la vista al mencionado muchacho-¿dónde está?

-¿El recién llegado de Londres? Dónde si no, más que en su habitación probando sus binoculares de Londres-ni bien había terminado Petzite de decir eso, cuando Serena se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia la habitación de su adorado tormento. La futura madre la vio alejarse, sintiendo que esa era una gran oportunidad para repartir su veneno entre los miembros de su familia. Se sentó deliberadamente al lado de su suegra y comenzó su labor.

-¿Viste eso? Antes te saludaba a ti primero. Allí va, nuestra belleza, directa a Darien

-Sólo va a llevarle los dulces de Ikuko- respondió con cierto fastidio Gea

Mientras tanto, Serena ya había llegado a la habitación de Darien. Dejó la bandeja sobre uno de los muebles que estaban a la entrada de aquel lugar y se acercó a Darien, quien estaba sentado al piano. Sacó de su ropa un tejido que estaba haciendo y comenzó a comparar lo hecho con la espalda del muchacho.

-¿Qué trae a la luna aquí a la tierra?- preguntó Darien con sorna

- A quitarte el aliento- respondió ella en el mismo tono. Darien se volteó para ver que hacía la chica tras él.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó curioso

-Viendo si he acertado- respondió ella con misterio

-¿Y bien?

-Nunca podría equivocarme

-¿Por qué?

-Te conozco desde siempre- dijo ella con una sonrisa, acomodándose en una de las sillas de la habitación. Entonces, Darien se percató de la bandeja con la que Serena había llegado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una bandeja-Serena tenía ganas de jugar

-Lo sé. ¿Pero que hay en ella?-Darien había notado el tono mordaz de su respuesta

- Mi excusa-continúo la chica

-¿Dulces caseros para mí?

-Compruébalo- el chico tomó la servilleta que cubría la bandeja, encontrándose con un utensilio vacío

-¿Vacía?-dijo sorprendido. Serena soltó una risa burlesca

-Esa es la excusa, tonto- Darien se enfadó por la actitud de ella y lanzó la bandeja por encima de su hombro

-¡Por Dios, qué carácter! Eres un buen ejemplo de cómo perder los estribos. Sigues siendo el mismo

-Tú también eres justo como antes

-¿Y cómo soy?

-Nada sofisticada-esta respuesta enojó a Serena.

-¡Claro! Después de todo, has vuelto de Londres- Serena se quedó pensando por unos instantes-Londres es una ciudad grande, ¿no Dar?

-Londres es completamente diferente. Grandes personalidades, grandes debates, enormes calles, enormes edificios. Y el Trafalgar Square, las palomas… Buckingham. Y multitudes por todos lados. No sabes, Serena. Los londinenses viven en su propio mundo- Darien dijo todo esto casi sin respirar

-¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto. Eres tan tonta-dijo en broma Darien. A Serena le dolió oír eso.

-Dime Darien, ¿nunca extrañaste el pueblo?

-Casi nunca, a veces. A veces, cuando me cansé de la comida del hostal. Quería la comida de mamá. Y…cuando alguien me gritaba en Londres…me recordaba a mi padre. A quién si no. Por la noche, veía a Artemis y su carruaje. En las noches de insomnio, las caricias de la abuela. Nada más- y diciendo esto, levantó los hombres aparentando una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Dar, y…

-¿Y qué?

-¿Yo…?

-Nunca. ¿O fue una vez? Mmmmm. No nunca te extrañé, Serena

-¿Nunca?

-Solo se echan de menos las cosas que importan, Serena, pero… tu no importas

-Cierto Darien, sólo tú importas-dijo una enojada Serena

-¡Sí!

-5 cartas, 5 veces al día, ¿cuántas veces he leído cada una?-Darien comenzó a ser cálculos, pero Serena lo interrumpió- ¿y en 10 años?

-Pues multiplicado por….

-18250 veces. Eso es lo que tú importas. Y 10 años hasta hoy he mantenido viva la llama que encendí por ti, ¿cuántas horas ha estado ardiendo?

-Si las contase…

-87600 horas. Eso es lo que tú importas. Cada segundo me acordaba de ti-dijo Serena haciendo énfasis en la última frase-¿y cuántos segundos hasta hoy?

-Lo sé, te lo diré- y con gran esfuerzo intentaba calcular

-Eres malo en aritmética- y luego de esto le dio la espalda. Darien se le acercó con cautela

-Hubo momentos en los que te extrañé

-¿Cuándo?

-Cada vez que respiraba- y la cara de Serena se iluminó por completo-el resto de los recuerdos pueden ser olvidados. Tonta. ¿Tan sin esfuerzo contaste esos segundos? Sin pensar ni una sola vez que yo me consumía con ellos. En la llama que encendiste era yo el que ardía- Darien comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, hasta casi tocar sus labios, pero en ese instante se oyó la voz de Ikuko llamando a su hija desde la casa vecina. Serena se alejó un poco de él, lo miró a los ojos con ternura y luego, y suavemente se retiró de su lado y de aquella mansión. Al verla alejarse, Darien sonrió, pensando en todo el tiempo que tenía para realizar sus planes e ideas. Y esos planes definitivamente incluían a su vecina y amiga de toda la vida.

-87600

_-¿Te digo lo que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo?- Ikuko estiraba la ropa de cama dispuesta ya a descansar, mientras conversaba con su marido, el cual leía sentado en su mecedora cómodamente._

_-Dos nombres: Serena y Darien-dijo Kenji_

_-¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

Mientras en la casa contigua, una conversación entre marido y mujer tenía a los mismos jóvenes como protagonistas.

_**-Petzite me ha dicho que Darien y Serena se traen algo entre manos. Se miran durante horas con los binoculares. Los dulces son su excusa para venir. No me gusta-se quejó Gea, sentándose junto a su marido en la cama- e Ikuko sueña con casar a Serena con Darien**_

_**-Los sueños no se hacen realidad-dijo Mamoru, sin molestarse en mirar a su esposa- Kenji se casó con alguien sin prestigio y cayó en deshonra. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Voy yo a dejar a mi familia en ridículo?-ahora si miró a su mujer**_

_**-Lo sé, pero conoces a Ikuko. Se precipita. ¿Y si un día aparece proponiendo la alianza?**_

_-La respuesta será "no"-señaló Kenji con seguridad_

_-¿Por qué será no?- preguntó su esposa sentándose frente a él_

_-Un señor rico y alguien que apenas puede con sus cuentas no se mezclan. Antes se derrumbaría el techo_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Hasta mi dirección ha cambiado_

_-¿Si?_

_-Kenji Tsukino, el rico caído en desgracia_

_-¿Qué le falta a nuestra Serena? Es bella, culta…solo tengo que correr la voz. Muchos quieren pagar una dote por Serena-dijo enfática Ikuko_

_-¿Si?_

_-Sí. Te preocupas demasiado por ella. Algún día nos pedirán su mano y ya verás. Hasta entonces te dejo pensando. Yo voy a descansar- diciendo esto se dejó caer en su cama, la cual cedió con facilidad. Ikuko comenzó a sufrir un ataque de risa_

_-¡Pobre hombre, ten cuidado! Tu vieja mansión se derrumba. Me he roto la espalda- y continúo riendo hasta el cansancio_

La abuela de Darien destapó un cofre lleno de joyas antiguas frente a Petzite y a su nieto pródigo

-¡Todas estas joyas! ¿Para mí? –dijo sorprendida la futura madre

-Me darás un nieto-respondió la anciana-¿No debería yo darte algo?

-La abuela ha abierto su cofre. ¡a saquearla!- bromeó Darien. Petzite rió con una mezcla de felicidad y codicia

-¡Claro!-dijo la chica tomando la pulsera más linda y la más notoriamente costosa-¡Abuela! ¡Qué maravilla! Tengo que ponerme esto….

-No, eso no es para ti

-¿Para quién entonces?

-Para la novia de mi Darien

-Veamos-dijo el aludido forcejeando con Petzite para quitarle la pulsera, hasta que lo logró

-¡Pues dáselo todo a ella! No quiero nada

-¡Petzite!-regañó Gea

-¡Aquí tienes una nuera, y todos piensan en alguien que aún no ha llegado!-dijo la muchacha enojada

-Bonito brazalete, ¿no? Te quedará precioso- dijo Darien mostrándole otro brazalete menos lindo solo para molestarla

-En la casa de mi padre las sirvientas llevan brazaletes así

-Entonces considérate una sirvienta, ¿o no, abuela?- dijo el chico, con mala intención para enojar más a su cuñada. La aludida solo sonrió

-¡Sí! Soy la sirvienta esta casa, y mi cuñado siempre contra mí

-Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, cuñada. Solo bromeaba-dijo el pelinegro- si no te gusta, entonces no me casaré

-¡Odio que me pongan en ridículo!- y diciendo esto salió hecha una furia de la habitación

-¿Por qué siempre te ríes de ella?-dijo gea- Y tú abuela, podrías haber dicho que sí, para complacerla. Ya sabes como es y está embarazada. La han hecho llorar. Ahora tengo que ir a calmarla- dijo la madre saliendo también de la habitación, tras su nuera. Darien y su abuela se miraron cómplices y sonrieron

-No importa cuánta miel añadas, la amargosa es siempre amarga- dijeron al unísono

-¿Te gusta este brazalete?-dijo la abuela mientras Darien se acomodaba en sus brazos

-Tanto como tú

-¿A quién se lo vas a dar?-Darien pensó por un momento

-¿Quieres verla?- y la anciana asintió

Se acercaron al balcón del pasillo y Darien se colocó tras su abuela

-Mira-dijo el chico- el brazalete es para quien veas con esto- le dijo pasándole los binoculares

La anciana vió a Ikuko y a Kenji, quienes tenían problemas con el carruaje.

-¡Dios! ¿Ikuko? ¿Es ella? ¿Estás loco?- preguntó preocupada la abuela

-Sí, pero no tanto. Más arriba-indicó el chico señalando justo hacia el frente. La señora entonces vió a Serena despidiéndose de sus padres

-Es Serena

-¿Bonita…?

-Bonita, pero la veo todos los días

-¿La ves como mi esposa?-ella asintió. Y volvió a enfocar hacia la casa vecina

-¡Qué traviesa!

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¡Me está mirando con los binoculares!-la chica mencionada se vió descubierta

-Se ha escondido

-Debe darle vergüenza-dijo Darien

-¿Hablan con los binoculares?

-Sí, abuela- y enseguida la anciana le tiró la oreja, como si fuese un niño chiquito. Darien sonrió

-Mira, ¿Qué hace la traviesa?-preguntó Darien dirigiendo los binoculares hacia la casa de Serena

-Me mira por el rabillo del ojo. Corre-de pronto serena se vió perseguida por alguien y salió corriendo, hasta que a la vista de la abuela, apareció el mismísimo Darien, saludándola desde la casa de los vecinos. Entonces, la anciana miró hacia su espalda y vió que su nieto ya no estaba. Volvió a enfocar con los binoculares y vió que Darien chocaba contra una de las puertas del ventanal.

-¡Tonto!- se dijo a sí misma, retirándose risueña desde el balcón rumbo hacia su habitación. Tras ella, emergió una figura oscura y resentida, que veía en la escena anterior su oportunidad de vengarse por la humillación que según su punto de vista, acababa de sufrir.

-Yo le enseñaré a mi suegra cómo hacer montañas de granos de arena…..¡Suegra!

Cuando Darien alcanzó a Serena, ésta jugaba con los naipes despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiese sucedido. El chico sonrió al ver la desfachatez de su amiga.

-Así que te atraparon espiando-dijo el chico de cabellos negros

-A ti también-respondió la rubia

-Y estoy sentenciado a castigarte-dijo Darien mientras sacaba la pulsera de la discordia desde su bolsillo- toma, es para ti.-Dijo entregándosela

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica mirándolo extrañada

-Un regalo

-También podría ponérmelo- dijo ella extendiendo el brazo. Darien comenzó a examinar la cantidad de pulseras que ella llevaba, buscando que la que el le iba a dar no fuera opacada por alguna más bella

-Demasiadas pulseras-dijo él

-Tonto. Olvídalo. Dime dónde está Londres

-Al oeste

-¿Dónde se pone el sol?

-Serena…al oeste

-¿El sol en Londres sale cinco horas tarde cada día?

-Sí, así es…- dijo el chico con suficiencia

-¿Por eso eres tan lento entendiéndolo todo?

-Sí, así…-Serena estalló en carcajadas

-¡Imbécil de Londres! Ni siquiera puedes quitarme unas pulseras, ¿Cómo vas a ponerme un brazalete?- Darien se quedó viéndola fijamente, como recién entendiendo lo que Serena quería decirle. Pero también admirando más de la belleza de aquella chica, de su "Luna".

_Ish…._

_Mi cruel amor, no tiene corazón, ish…_

_Mi cruel amor, no tiene corazón_

_Ni siquiera sabe cómo lo añoro, es sólo un perro despiadado…_

_Ay, cruel, por favor…._

_¿Cómo se lo digo?_

_¿A quién se lo digo?_

_Dios, no sabe cómo sufro_

_No lo sabe, no lo sabe…_

_Vengativo amor, tan cruel…_

_Oh, oh, vengativo amor, tan….¡ish!_

_Estabas lejos, y sin embargo_

_Tan cerca…_

_Ahora estás cerca, _

_¿Por qué te alejas?_

_No lo sé…_

_Estabas lejos, y sin embargo_

_Tan cerca…_

_Ahora estás cerca, _

_¿Por qué te alejas?_

_No lo sé_

_Acércate, deja ponerte esta pulsera…_

_No me atormentes, escucha estas palabras…._

_¿Cómo se lo digo?_

_¿A quién se lo digo?_

_Dios, no sabe cómo sufro_

_No lo sabe, no lo sabe… ¡Ish!_

Estuvieron correteándose por todo el jardín, hasta que terminaron en el columpio ubicado sobre la gran fuente que coronaba ese hermoso lugar. Lado a lado, mirándose a los ojos, sin decir palabra, pero hablando de todo con sus ojos. Sin saber que desde un lugar muy cercano, la semilla de la intriga había sido fuertemente en el corazón de una madre que sólo quería lo mejor para su amado hijo. Dos mujeres observaban aquella escena, una regocijándose en la intriga que acababa de crear, y la otra angustiada, enojada, convencida de que sus vecinas sólo querían mejorar su posición social a través de su hijo

-¿Ves cómo el amor de infancia florece en romance de juventud?-preguntó Petzite

-¡Hum! Por todos los dulces de Ikuko, enviémosle entonces un "dulce mensaje". Dile que Serena está en edad de casarse-dijo Gea a su nuera, dejándola sola al ver que reía como loca….


End file.
